Fireworks
by InfinityIllusion
Summary: A snippet of life in America with Harry's family on the 4th of July, with some introspection.


**A/N: So this is what came to me as a little something to celebrate July 4th in the country of my birth. Apologies for those hoping for an update of Connections or Moon and Shield, life got away from me and my muse decided to deserve her name, Tempest. She got me working on a Bleach fic that I didn't plan...**

**Warnings: very light implied slash (it can be easily ignored), mentions of character death (hence the rating).**

**Disclaimer: I own copies of: all the movies, the entire set of books with two copies of the first and third volumes, and a Gameboy game. I don't have the rights to any of them.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

"Daddy, are the fireworks gonna start soon?" A boy with black hair streaked with green asked as he looked up to the elder male.

The man chuckled, "No, Teddy, it takes a bit for them to be set up. Come on, we need to get to our spot."

The boy nodded his head enthusiastically before running a bit ahead, made visible by the fading light and the glowing necklace and bracelets the man had given him before they left home. The man was left to carry the chair, blanket, and a slightly younger boy, who clung to the man like a koala.

"Hey, Ricky, go join your brother," the man directed at his passenger.

He received a violent shake of his head in response.

"Aw, I know you're scared, but I'm not going anywhere, I promise. They just surprised me last time. You know I got away anyways – I'm too cool for them to keep!"

This statement caused the speaker to be given a flat stare from emerald eyes, then a reluctant smile.

Further encouragement came from the form of the boy's brother. "Come oooooon, Richard! You gonna let me beat you again?"

These words had an obvious affect on the younger boy, as with one last look at his father, he hopped down from the man's arms and raced after the older boy.

The man smiled at the sight before him. It was the six-year anniversary of the end of Wizarding War II, but the celebration that the family was attending celebrated a different, if slightly similar event – the American's independence from Britain.

The grassy knoll that they approached was covered in clover and shaded by a large yew tree. This was where, every year, they watched the fireworks that celebrated a nation's freedom. In his own way, it was the man's tribute to the world he had so eagerly departed following the end of the War.

Every year he was forcibly reminded of the promise he'd forced his beloved to make, every year he was equally reminded of how that beloved had broken the promise, every year he remembered how he had killed his lover.

With a shuddering breath, he turned his gaze to his two children: the former Teddy Lupin, now Teddy Jameson, and Richard "Ricky" Jameson. They were his life.

Finally catching up to the two balls of energy, Teddy more so than his younger brother, the man set down the chair and blanket.

The boys play for a bit then settle down as the darkness fully seizes the sky, signaling the impending entertainment. Both clamber onto the man they call "Daddy," cuddling beneath the blanket with each other. The man laughs lightly and checks his watch. "It's going to start soon."

Teddy practically vibrates with excitement, while his younger brother grins. Both turn their eyes to the unobstructed heavens.

The first tests startle the boys, even though they were expecting it, and soon the fireworks display is underway. The man, Felix Jameson as he is now known, leans back in the chair, basking in the warmth given by his two charges, content with the life he's created in the New World.

* * *

**So, that's a wrap.**

**If you didn't figure out that Felix is Harry, well, Felix is Harry. I dubbed him thus here because the name originates for the Latin, _Felix, Felicis_, meaning lucky or happy (so the potion Felix Felicis may be translated as "Luck of the Happy" or that's how I would translate it, since Harry ends up acting like he's on something.). Jameson - James's son and a tribute to his past.**

**Heh, let me know if you figure out why Richard is Richard (think of other ways of shortening Richard - I know Rick isn't one of them).**

**Um, if I forgot something, tell me!**

**Hope ya'll like it and that you've had a great 4th!**

**~Illusion~**


End file.
